


Gritos de medianoche

by NeaPoulain



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeaPoulain/pseuds/NeaPoulain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La oscuridad se cierne sobre ellos y entonces Matt grita. Le grita a un cuerpo inerte que yace entre sus brazos. Le grita a la noche oscura a modo de súplica desesperada. Y deja que a sus gritos, se los lleve el viento...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gritos de medianoche

_Disclaimer: los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Tsugumi Oba y a Takeshi Obata y son usados sin fines de lucro._

_Quinto lugar del concurso Fictopia en rosa 2012 de Fictopia.net_

* * *

****

# Gritos de medianoche

****

* * *

 

—¡¿Por qué te fuiste, imbécil?! —le gritó al cuerpo inerte, con ganas de darle un puñetazo y abandonarlo a su suerte—. ¡¿Por qué me abandonaste?! —Tenía ganas de dejarle el ojo que aún estaba intacto, morado, de reclamarle todo lo que había hecho—. Menudo imbécil —suspiro.

Sabía perfectamente que su afecto incondicional por Mello lo había llevado hasta allí. Pero… joder…, tenía tantas ganas de golpearlo, al menos una vez. La oscuridad teñía el cielo… o tal vez fuera sólo él humo que había provocado la explosión que había ocasionado Mello. Matt lo había encontrado cuando había podido hacerse paso entre las llamas. En el suelo, con quemaduras, aun medio consiente. «… saben mi nombre… », musitó antes de caer desvanecido.

Matt lo había sacado de allí.

—¡¿Por qué?! —volvió a gritar, elevando su grito hasta el cielo oscuro que los miraba impasible y sin estrellas— Por qué… —musitó con la voz más débil. «Imbécil, pensó, mirando el rostro de Mello, que solo estaba intacto en una mitad. «Te quedaran cicatrices», pensó Matt mientras seguía cargando con el cuerpo inerte. Se había asegurado que viviría en cuanto lo había encontrado; cuando estuvo seguro de que Mello sobreviviría, el alivio había dado paso a la furia ciega.

Tenía ganas de gritarle que había sido estúpido al provocar aquella explosión y haber puesto en peligro su propia vida. Ya no tenía caso. Mello hacía lo que hacía por impulso, no por pensarlo realmente… «Si no tuvieras esos impulsos serías mejor que Near», pensó Matt con amargura. Deseaba ayudarlo. Le daba igual a qué. Si Mello quería desenmascarar a Kira, ése también se convertiría en el deseo de Matt.

—¿Por qué te largaste? —volvió a gritar, ya no sabía si a la noche oscura mientras caminaba con el cuerpo o a Mello, inerte en sus brazos. «Al menos podrías haber preguntado… te habría acompañado, Mello, de aquí al fin del mundo…», pensó Matt, divagando—. ¿Por qué me abandonaste a mi suerte?

Entonces se dejó caer. No podía más. Cayó de rodillas con el cuerpo aun en brazos en finalmente, Mello también cayó al piso al lado de Matt. Había empezado a llover.

«¿Te acuerdas cuando nos conocimos imbécil?», pensó Matt, hablándole a Mello, estirando la mano para acariciarle la parte del rostro que no estaba quemada. «Yo sí… me miraste con esa mirada estirada tuya y no pronunciaste ni una sola palabra… Me ofreciste chocolate en cambio; un pedazo de tus preciados chocolates», pensó Matt, mientras una sonrisa fugaz aterrizaba en su rostro. «Pero después te largaste para vengar a L», se dijo, mientras sentía como una lágrima le corría por las mejillas, «y aunque desee tenerte enfrente para golpearte…, joder, te entiendo».

—Maldito imbécil —susurró arrodillándose al lado de Mello.

«Como te extrañaba cuando no estabas en la Wammy's House», pensó Matt, «también tus desplantes… tus peleas con Near». Matt suspiró. «Joder, éramos felices antes de esto… antes de Kira… antes de la muerte de L…»

—¡… pero tú te largaste! —le gritó a la oscuridad—. ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¡¿Por qué?!!

Ya no importa, después de todo. «Te he encontrado», pensó, «y estás vivo». Sin embargo, aún tenía ganas de gritarle y preguntarle cosas que nunca iban a tener respuesta. Los dos habían huido del único lugar al que alguna vez habrían podido llamar hogar; Mello en busca de venganza y Matt en busca de Mello. Ya sólo se tenían ellos.

Estaban solos en el mundo.

Mello tosió inconscientemente y Matt lo miró, para ver si despertaba. No lo hizo, volvió a quedar inconsciente.

—¿Sabes, Mello? —murmuró él acercándose a Mello—, creo que las estrellas fugaces si cumplen deseos. Aunque tú asegurabas que no… creo que si los cumplen… A la última que vi le pedí el deseo de encontrarte vivo. —La voz de Matt era débil, apenas un susurro—. Y aquí estás, joder, vivo.

Matt volvió a pasar la mano por la parte de la cara de Mello que no estaba quemada.

—¿Por qué me abandonaste? ¿Por qué te largaste? —dijo en un susurro, mientras era la noche la que lo escuchaba—. Dijiste que querías vivir como te apeteciera… aseguraste que serías el primero en llegar a Kira. Pero me abandonaste, Mello…

Gritarle, abrazarlo, golpearlo y reclamarme… Quiere hace todo a la vez.

—¡¿Por qué me abandonaste?! —vuelve a gritar, finalmente, dejando salir toda su furia.

No hubo una respuesta mientras los dos están allí, tendidos en el suelo, en medio de ninguna parte. Perdidos. Solos. Abandonados por el mundo.

No importaba.

Al final…

Matt suspiró.

—Al final, imbécil, resulta que te amo —murmuró en el oido de Mello sin saber si lo iba a escuchar—, aunque me rompas el corazón mil veces.

«Te voy a querer siempre».

Suspiró.

«Y tú siempre me vas a romper el corazón»

* * *

_8 de Febrero de 2012_

_Andrea Poulain_


End file.
